Be my companion 2: Wo ist das Mäuschen?
by Suika Severin
Summary: Dies ist eine eigenständige Geschichte, keine Fortsetzung. Harry hat einen kleinen Zaubertränkeunfall und Snape muss es ausbaden. kein HBP, später Freundschaft SSHP
1. Ich hab nen Schwanz!

_A/N: Hier ist der lang erwartete 2. Teil von bmc. Allerdings eine Warnung: Dies ist keine Fortsetzung sondern eine eigenständige Geschichte in einer hoffendlich weiterhin beliebten Reihe an Tiergeschichten._

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir! DAS gilt für alle Kapitel_

_Be my companion 2: Wo ist das Mäuschen?_

Ich hab nen Schwanz!

Wenn Harry, derzeit 17, gewusst hätte was ihn an diesem Tag erwarten würde wäre er wahrscheinlich von einigen Schutzzaubern umgeben in seinem Bett gesessen und hätte gewartet dass dieser Dienstag vorüber gehen würde. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war saß der Junge der lebt im Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Trank, der rosa statt türkis war, irgendwie noch zu retten bevor Snape es bemerkte. Dieser patrollierte gerade am anderen Ende des Raumes zwischen den Schülern auf und ab, immer mal wieder eine spitze Bemerkung fallen lassend.

Es war ja nicht so als ob Harry völlig hoffnungslos in Zaubertränke wäre. Nein, er hatte sich in seinem sechsten Jahr hinter seine Bücher geklemmt und endlich mal gebüffelt. Was nicht nur zu einem heftigen Krach mit Ron geführt hatte, der seitdem kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechselte, sondern auch dazu dass er Hermine als Jahresbester geschlagen hatte. Welche, eben deswegen, ebenfalls kein Wort mehr mit ihm sprach. Doch das störte ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kaum. Er kam mit den restlichen Gryffindors weiter wunderbar aus, die sich anfangs doch gewundert hatten was mit dem goldenen Trio passiert war. Was unter anderem auch daran lag das er ein geduldiger und guter Nachhilfelehrer für die Erst- bis Sechstklässler war, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine die sich dazu immer zu fein gewesen war. Sie vergaben ihm sogar seinen Ausstieg aus der Quidditchmanschaft, was aber auch an dem hervorragenden Ersatz, Ginny, liegen konnte.

Alles in allem war sein leben also eigentlich ganz in Ordnung.

Wenn da nicht der rosa-statt-türkis-Zaubertrank vor ihm wäre.

Harry musste sich eingestehen dass er es dieses Mal wohl wirklich verbockt hatte. Auch wenn er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte WAS er denn falsch gemacht haben könnte. Immer wieder las er sich das Rezept durch und verglich es damit was er getan hatte, doch er fand einfach keinen Fehler. Und nun kam Snape auch noch schnurstracks auf ihn zu spaziert, ein Glimmen in den Augen das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

"Nun Potter. Lassen sie uns mal sehen wie der neue Klassenbeste sich heute geschlagen hat... ." kam es gelangweilt von dem Mann. Dieser hatte, sehr zu seinem Missfallen die letzten Tränkestunden nicht den geringsten Fehler an Harrys Tränken finden können. Und Harry wusste dass er das heute würde büßen müssen. Und tatsächlich erschien ein beunruhigend verzückter Gesichtsausdruck auf Snapes Zügen als er den missglückten Zaubertrank sah. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas was Harry nicht verstand, aber gut konnte es nicht sein, dazu sah sein Lehrer viel zu glücklich aus.

"Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht sagen was sie da gebraut haben Potter, aber wie es aussieht ist es nicht giftig. Darum werden sie die Ehre haben ihre Kreation zu kosten. Wir sind doch mal gespannt was passiert." zischelte der Mann und aus Harrys Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe. Er starrte Snape völlig entgeistert an, verzweifelt hoffend das dieser das nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Doch wenn er das höhnische Grinsen richtig deutete war das nicht der Fall. "Nun Potter, wir warten..." Harry seufzte und nahm widerwillig die Kelle in die Hand. Es könnte ja auch sein das überhaupt nichts passierte, oder? Mit diesem Gedanken und einem stummen Gebet schöpfte er seinen Trank aus dem Kessel und trank einen Schluck.

Es passierte nichts.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug lag er auf dem Boden und als er den Blick nach oben wandte wurde ihm bewusst das eindeutig etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Alles um ihn herum war so riesig, und alle starrten ihn an. Er sah an sich herunter und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Oder eher ein Piepsen. Er war über und über mit schwarzem, wuscheligen Fell bedeckt! Er hatte VIER Pfoten! Er hatte einen Schwanz!

Wild piepsend drehte er sich um die eigene Achse um sich zu versichern dass er sich nicht täuschte. Aber alle Hoffnung darauf war vergebens.

Er war eine kleine, schwarze Maus.

Und Snape war schuld.

"Potter! Hören sie auf so einen Zwergenaufstand zu machen. Potter? Potter! Raus da! ARRGG!" Unter den geschockten Augen der Klasse ging Snape mit einem gequälten Schrei in die Knie. Die eine schwarze Maus schoss gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seinem Hosenbein bevor sie zerquetscht wurde und flitzte unter einen der weiter entfernten Tische. Dort fing Harry an sich wie wild das Mäulchen zu putzen. Während seine Mitschüler ihren Lehrer nicht aus den Augen ließen ging ein gewisser Blondschopf neben dem Griffindor-nun-Maus in die Knie. "Du hast Snape nicht wirklich DA hinein gebissen?" flüsterte Malfoy, ohne seine Erheiterung darüber zu verbergen. Zwei Kleine schwarze Augen warfen ihm einen gequälten Blick zu als deren Besitzer nickte. "Darf ich in diesem Falle einen Hygienezauber anbieten?" Sofort öffnete Harry sein Mäulchen und ließ sich es reinigen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden das der junge Mann vor sich eigendlich sein Rivale war.

Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen?

Als Snape das Wort "Zwergenaufstand" ausgesprochen hatte waren ihm einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Er war auf Snape losgerannt, in dessen Hose hinaufklettert und hatte zugebissen...

Snape würde ihn umbringen.

"Ich würde vorschlagen das du schnellstmöglich verschwindest. Am besten zu Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird dich vor Snape wohl am besten beschützen können. Der Mann geht nie freiwillig in den Krankenflügel." Flüsterte Malfoy ihm noch zu bevor er aufstand und zu seinem Hauslehrer ging um diesem auf die Beine zu helfen. Wärend dieser mit vorsichtigen Schritten und schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu seinem Büro geführt wurde schlüpfte Harry durch einen Spalt in der Holztür und durch die verwinkelten Gänge der Schule. Er betete das er keiner der Katzen seiner Mitschüler begegnete.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen erwartete ihn ein ganz anderes Problem: Wie sollte er auf sich aufmerksam machen? Nach einigen Minuten fiel ihm eine kleine Vase auf einem der Beistelltische ins Auge. Geschickt kletterte er an einem Tischbein empor und schupste einige Male mit all seiner Kraft gegen das Stück Keramik. Als diese dann endlich um- und auf den Boden fiel war er völlig am Ende. So klein zu sein hatte definitiv einige Nachteile.

"Was ist denn hier los?" Wie erwartet kam die Medihexe in den Raum gehastet um zu sehen wer solch einen Krach machte. Als sie die Harry-Maus sah stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zog. Harry konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und wurde von dem Zauber, was auch immer es für einer es gewesen war, getroffen.

Wieder passierte nichts.

Madam Pomfrey stutzte und kam auf ihn zu. Ehe er die Flucht ergreifen konnte hatte sie ihn am Schwanz gepackt und auf ihre Handfläche gehoben. "Der Schädlingsvernichtungszauber hat nicht gewirkt... seltsam... Außer..."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. "Bist du etwa ein Schüler?"

tbc

Heilungsversuche und Snapes Reaktion kommen im nächsten Kapitel! Bis dann

SS


	2. Der Mann und die Maus

AN: Wie immer gehört nix außer die Idee mir, das gilt für die ganze Geschichte.

Dann erst einmal vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Das dieses Kapitel überhaupt schon existiert ist übrigens die Schuld meiner Schwester, die umbedingt ein update haben wollte. Hatte eigendlich vor hier erst weiter zu schreiben wenn ich eine meiner anderen Geschichten fertig hab. Aber gut... Wünsch euch viel Spass beim lesen!

**Die Maus und der Mann**

Harry kam sich ziemlich dumm vor. Was nicht nur daran lag dass er in eine Maus verwandelt wurde, seinen Zaubertränkelehrer in die Geschlechtsteile gebissen hatte und von der Schulmedihexe mit einem Ungeziefervernichtungszauber verhext wurde.

Nein, es lag eher daran, dass er auf einem Krankenbett saß und momentan Poppy, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flitwick um ihn herumstanden und versuchten herauszufinden WER er jetzt eigentlich war. McGonagall war sogar so weit gegangen und hatte ihn in ihrer Animagusform beschnüffelt, was ihn halb zu Tode erschreckt hatte und nur bestätigte dass er nach Mensch und nicht nach Maus roch.

Gerade als ratloses Schweigen eintrat öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und Draco Malfoy kam mit einem noch immer sehr gequält aussehenden Snape herein. Dieser ließ sich so vorsichtig wie möglich auf einem der Betten nieder, legte sich vorsichtig hin und ließ seinen Schüler erklären was los war. Die kleine Maus im Bett gegenüber sowie die restlichen Personen im Krankenflügel bemerkte der Mann gar nicht.

"Mr. Malfoy, was ist denn mit Severus passiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass er schon mal freiwillig bei vollem Bewusstsein den Krankenflügel betreten hätte." Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er schien die ganze Sache ziemlich amüsant zu finden. "Der Professor hat Potter gezwungen einen misslungenen Trank zu schlucken. Nun, das Ergebnis sitzt da auf dem Bett und als Professor Snape ihn noch als Zwergenaufstand bezeichnet hat, hat sich euer Wunderjunge gerächt und zugebissen..." Damit setzte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett. "Na Potter? Da hast du meinen Hauslehrer doch glatt kastriert. Wie glaubst du stehen jetzt wohl Gryffindors Chancen auf den Hauscoup?" Ein wütendes Fauchen, falls man das niedliche Fiepsen so nennen konnte, war die Antwort auf diese Frage. Die Lehrer beobachteten den Austausch interessiert, während die Medihexe um das Bett des Tränkemeisters Trennwände herauf beschwor und den Mann dann untersuchte.

"Sind das wirklich sie, Mr Potter?" fragte McGonagall und ging in die Knie um ihrem vermeintlichen Schüler in die Augen sehen zu können. Als sie ein Nicken von dem jungen Mäuserich bekam seufzte sie tief. "Wie schaffen sie das nur immer? Können sie nicht ein Jahr ohne dramatische Zwischenfälle über die Runde bringen?" Dann wandte sie sich Dumbledore zu. "Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wenn diese Verwandlung durch einen Trank hervorgerufen wurde, wird sie sich auch nur von einem solchen rückgängig machen lassen."

Harry wurde unter seinem Fell blass. Sollte das heißen dass er auf Snape angewiesen war? Er piepste kläglich und warf einen bittenden Blick auf seine Professorin. "Schauen sie nicht so, Potter. Severus wird schon etwas finden, immerhin ist er auch daran schuld." versuchte ihn seine Professorin zu beruhigen. Was aber sogleich durch eine wütende Stimme zu nichte gemacht wurde. "Einen SCHEISS werd ich tun! Diese kleine Ratte kann von mir aus in der Toilette ersaufen! Arg!" kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Nur von den zärtlichen Händen Mdm. Pomfreys unterbrochen. "Red nicht so frech, Severus. Du hast das angerichtet, du badest das aus!" War nun die Stimme der Medihexe zu hören.

"Da muss ich ihr Recht geben, Severus. Und da Harry wohl so kaum zurück in den Gryffindorturm kann, finde ich auch, dass du ihn bis ein Gegentrank gefunden ist bei dir aufnimmst und vor allem auf ihn aufpasst."

o o

Und so saß Harry jetzt auf dem Schreibtisch seines Tränkelehrers während dieser ihn mit seinen Augen durchlöcherte. Das ging, wenn die Uhr über der Tür korrekt war schon seit gut zehn Minuten so. Und so langsam wurde es dem Mäuserich zu dumm. Um sich zu beschäftigen fing er an sich selbst mal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er musste sehen dass er irgendwie an einen Spiegel heran kam um sein Gesicht ansehen zu können. So konnte er nur feststellen dass er wirklich völlig in schwarzes flauschiges Fell gehüllt war, lange ebenfalls schwarze Barthaare hatte, vier kleine Pfoten und einen langen Schwanz. Probeweise bewegte er das neue Körperteil und erschlug sich dabei fast selbst. Gut, das musste er wohl noch üben.

"Könnten sie vielleicht stillhalten Potter? Wie soll ich nachdenken wenn sie hier auf meinem Tisch herumalbern!" 'Ich albere nicht herum, ich mache Bestandsaufnahme' piepste die Maus-die-lebte empört. Snape zog nur die Augenbraue hoch, natürlich nichts verstehend und seufzte. "Hättest du nicht einfach drauf gehen können?" obwohl der Satz leise gesprochen und wohl nicht für Harrys Ohren bestimmt gewesen war, hatte dieser ihn gehört und spürte wie sich etwas in ihm zusammen zog. Es tat weh. Natürlich wusste er dass der Professor ihn hasste, aber das dieser ihm den Tod wünschte hätte er doch nicht erwartet. Ungefragt schossen Tränen in seine Augen und er wandte sich schnell von dem Mann ab, damit dieser sie nicht sehen konnte.

Diesem war wohl bewusst geworden dass er gehört worden war. "Potter... Das war nicht so gemeint." Harry reagierte nicht, und bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Severus sehen dass die Schultern des kleinen Mäuserichs bebten. Er hatte ihn doch nicht etwa zum Weinen gebracht? "Potter... Harry. Schauen sie mich an. Kommen sie." versuchte es der Mann noch einmal, so freundlich wie irgend möglich klingend. Und nach einigen Augenblicken drehte sein Schüler tatsächlich sein Gesicht in seine Richtung.

Severus schluckte. Die noch immer grünen Augen Harrys waren so unendlich traurig und verzweifelt. Auf einmal tat ihm das was er gesagt hatte wirklich leid. Der Junge konnte ja nicht wirklich viel dafür dass er in dieser Situation war. "Es tut mir leid Po.. Harry. Ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Herrgott, ich hätte sie diesen verdammten Trank nicht trinken lassen dürfen!" Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. "Ich mache ihnen ein Angebot. Bis wir sie wieder in ihre Form zurück gebracht haben herrscht Waffenstillstand. Ich werde mich mit meinen Bemerkungen zurückhalten und sie mit ihren Zähnen." Harry nickte und sah den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich abwartend an. Dieser seufzte und streckte seine Hand aus damit Harry darauf klettern konnte. "Kommen sie. Ich bring sie zu meiner Wohnung. Wir müssen erst einmal ein paar Sachen für sie herrichten."

Und Snapes Wohnung war schön. Und wie Harry nach einigem Schnuppern feststellen musste roch sie auch gut. Er wusste zwar nicht warum ihn das interessierte aber das war im Moment ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war gerade dass er auf Snapes Bett abgesetzt wurde, das im übrigen auch gut roch, und dessen Besitzer sich daran machte aus Reiskörnern allerlei Dinge zu zaubern. So entstanden binnen weniger Minuten ein kleines Kissen mit eingebautem Wärmezauber das Harry als Bett benutzen konnte, eine kleine blickdichte Kiste, ein kleiner Spiegel und Spielzeug. Als der Mann fertig war stellte er das alles auf einen kleinen Tisch von dem aus Harry einen guten Blick in den Raum hatte. Dann richtete der Schwarzhaarigen seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Dieser schaute etwas skeptisch, entschloss sich aber dem Mann momentan zu vertrauen und still sitzen zu bleiben. Ihn traf kurz darauf ein blassgelber Zauber, der aber wie es schien, keine Folgen hatte.

"Gehen sie einmal zum Bettrand." kam die Anweisung und Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Kurz bevor er die Bettkante erreichte erschien eine kleine Wendeltreppe die nach unten führte. Harry piepste erfreut, kletterte nach unten flitzte zu dem Tisch auf dem seine Möbel standen und kletterte dort die erschienene Treppe wieder hoch. Snape beobachtete seinen Schüler doch recht amüsiert.

Harry kuschelte sich als erstes einmal in sein Kissen und fiepste immer wieder vergnügt als er sich darin umherdrehte. Dann nahm er den komischen Kasten unter die Lupe und stellte mit einigem Schrecken fest dass es ein mit Vogelsand ausgestreutes Mäuse-WC war. Daran hatte er ja überhaupt nicht gedacht! Verdutzt spitzelte er aus der Öffnung heraus was ihm einen Blick auf das deutlich belustigte Gesicht seines Lehrers bescherte. "Sie glauben doch nicht dass ich sie wirklich auf eine normale Toilette lasse. Stellen sie sich mal vor sie fallen hinein und ich spüle sie aus Versehen hinunter. Das wollen wir doch beide vermeiden, oder?" Harry nickte und kam wieder ganz aus seinem WC heraus. Dabei merkte er wie das kribbeln eines Reinigungszaubers über ihn ging. 'Sehr nobel.' lobte Harry und wagte sich endlich an den Spiegel. Ein zierliches schwarzes Mäusegesichtchen sah ihm mit großen grünen Augen entgegen. Und sehr zu Harrys Ärgernis stand das Fell zwischen seinen Ohren wie in seiner Menschenform wild ab. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken fing Harry an sich zu putzten. Verzweifelt versuchend seine Haarpracht wenigstens in dieser Gestalt unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seiner Tätigkeit.

Severus Snape saß auf seinem Bett, den Kopf auf einer Hand aufgestützt und lachte. Nicht das gemeine Lachen, sondern ein richtiges Lachen. Doch es war dessen nächster Satz, der Harry erst wirklich Angst machte.

"Potter... sie sind so niedlich!"

Tbc

lol. Sagt mir wie ihrs findet ja?

eure SS


	3. Abendessen und Tränen

Ina Bauer: lol, sag ich nicht.

araglas16: aber Animagie können weinen...

silbernewolfsfrau: Das Pairing ist noch nicht raus, ich will ne HP/SS meine Beta + Schwester eine HP/DM

Black Sil: Eine Zeichnung von Harry gibts auf meiner Homepage. (nicht das ich Werbung machen will...neiiiin...)

Little Lion, Elektra van Helsing, kira-aoki, SnapesYukuai, Balu: Vielen lieben Dank an alle die reviewed haben.

Disclaimer: wie immer nix meins, gilt für die gesammte Story

A/N: Wie man vielleicht an meiner undeutlichen Schrift erkennen könnt hab ich den rechten Arm in Gibs. lol. Versuch trotzdem Bfm, und hms möglichst bald zu updaten. Viel Spass beim Lesen

SS

Abendessen und Tränen

Es war knapp zwei Stunden später als es Harry sich in einer von Professor Snapes Umhangtaschen bequem machte und so in Richtung der großen Halle transportiert wurde. Ihm war doch etwas mulmig zumute bei dem Gedanken am, oder besser gesagt auf dem Lehrertisch zu sitzen. Von dort aus konnte ihn jeder in der Großen Halle sehen. Was, wenn er sich lächerlich machte? Nun ja, mehr als sonst. Das was heute im Unterricht passiert war war ja wohl schwer zu überbieten... Der einzige Trost war das ihm Snape versprochen hatte das Harry jederzeit in seine Tasche verschwinden durfte wenn es ihm zu viel würde.

Harry wurde plötzlich aus seinem Grübeln geholt als eine Hand in die Tasche und nach ihm griff. Mit einer Vorsicht die Harry seinem Tränkemeister nie zugetraut hätte wurde er von langen Fingern umschlossen und herausgehoben. Neugierig spitzelte Harry durch die Finger seines Lehrers. Die große Halle war hell erleuchtet wie immer und schien um einiges größer zu sein, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Überhaupt wurde ihm hier erst richtig bewusst wie klein er nun war. Selbst das Trinkglas neben dem Harry abgesetzt wurde war eineinhalb mal so groß wie er.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer beobachtete Harry wie Snape sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder ließ und sich ein Glas Wein eingoss. Die anderen Lehrer warfen immer wieder interessierte Blicke zu ihnen hinüber, schienen sich aber nicht zu trauen ihn in der Gegenwart des schwarzhaarigen Mannes anzusprechen. Was irgendwie schon witzig war. Immerhin würde dieser seinen Kollegen wohl kaum etwas tun und Punkte abziehen konnte er wohl kaum. Die Schüler hingegen verrenkten sich regelrecht die Hälse um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Die Geschehnisse der Vormittags mussten sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen haben.

„Potter. Wollen sie Milch oder Wasser?" riss ihn die Stimme seines Lehrers aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell malte er mit seinem Schwanz ein W in die Luft. Professor Snape hatte ihn die letzte Stunde das Alphabet per Schwanz üben lassen, damit er sich wenigstens etwas verständlich machen konnte. Harry würde am nächsten Morgen mit Sicherheit einen Muskelkater in seinem neuen Körperteil haben von den ganzen S's und G's und K's...

Vor ihm erschien eine kleine Schüssel mit Wasser, etwa in der Größe eines Fingerhutes. Nur etwas flacher. Das war wohl etwas woran er sich auch noch gewöhnen musste. Seine Vorderpfoten waren zwar gut zum klettern und Teils auch zum greifen, aber präzise Aufgaben wie ein Glas zu heben waren nicht möglich. Was ihn dazu zwang in Mäusemanier zu trinken. Also verbrachte er die Minuten bis das Essen serviert wurde damit langsam und vorsichtig sein Wasser zu „schlecken". Als sich schließlich um Punkt 18 Uhr die Platten auf den Tischen füllten wurde es dann interessant. Mdm. Pomfrey hatte gesagt das er sich wie eine Maus ernähren musste. Das hieß: Keine Süßigkeiten und Gewürze, wenig Fett. Im Allgemeinen bestand sein Speiseplan aus Körnern, Obst, Gemüse und kleinen Mengen Fleisch. Letzteres roh oder gekocht, aber nicht angebraten. Die Medihexe war sogar soweit gegangen und hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er es doch ruhig mal mit Mehlwürmern versuchen sollte.

Harrys Fell sträubte sich. Zum Glück hatte sich Professor Snape geweigert in der Nähe seines Essens Würmer krabbeln zu haben. Wofür ihn der Gryffindor hätte küssen können. Die Medihexe hatte sich schließlich geschlagen gegeben und ihm erlaubt normales Fleisch zu fressen.

Neben Harrys Wasser erschien nun auch ein kleiner Unterteller mit Körnern, einem Salatblatt, einer Gurkenscheibe und einer Erdbeere. Mit großen Augen betrachtete Harry sein Abendessen. Wie sollte er das denn alles schaffen? Die Körner waren das geringere Problem, die Gurkenscheibe ging auch noch, doch der Rest... Mit dem Salatblatt könnte er sich ohne Schwierigkeiten einwickeln und die Erdbeere ging ihm wenn er sich auf seine Hinterbeine setzte ohne weiteres bis zum Hals!

„Potter fangen sie endlich an, ich will nicht meinen Ganzen Abend hier verbringen." flüsterte der Tränkemeister neben ihm. Harry warf ihm kurz einen Blick zu bevor er sich an seine Körner machte...

...zwei Körner und eine viertel Gurkenscheibe später war Harry so gut wie satt. Das Salatblatt hatte er ignoriert. Wenn er schon Grünzeug futtern musste dann sollte es wenigstens nach etwas schmecken. Allerdings hatte der Mäuserich noch einen ziemlichen Appetit nach etwas Süßem. Was bestimmt nicht dadurch besser wurde das Snape neben ihm sich gerade den Nachtisch, einen Schokokuchen, einverleibte.

Skeptisch beäugte er die Erdbeere. Ein Blick auf Lehrer und Schüler zeigte ihm, dass sie alle gerade mehr oder weniger mit ihrem Abendessen beschäftigt waren. Ihr Interesse an ihm hatte sich nach dem Erscheinen der Speisen gelegt. Ein Glück für ihn, sonst hätte er sein Abendessen gar nicht genießen können. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wand er sich der roten Frucht zu. Vorsichtig zog er sie vom Teller und setze sich davor auf die Hinterbeine. Dann umfasste er sie so gut es ging mit seinen Vorderpfoten, damit sie ihm nicht davonrollte und biss hinein. Ein leises Piepsen entfuhr ihm vor Freude. Das war süß! Mit neuem Elan fing er an an der Beere zu nagen.

Bis es plötzlich still wurde.

Dann hörte er neben sich ein leises Fluchen und sah auf. Professor Snapes Blick war auf etwas in der Mitte der Halle gerichtet und Harry folgte ihm. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf.

Über den Schülern schwebte eine große Projektion, durchsichtig so dass alle in der Halle das was auf dem magischen Bildschirm geschah sehen konnte. Und das Bild zeigte IHN. Ihn, Harry wie er auf dem Lehrertisch saß, seine Erdbeere wie einen riesigen Teddybären umklammert, das Gesichtchen verschmiert. Viele der Schüler konnten ihr lachen nicht unterdrücken, manche zeigten auf ihn. Sogar die Gryffindors...

Harrys Blick verschwamm und so schnell er konnte ließ er von seinem Abendessen ab und flüchtete in Snapes Umhangtasche. Das Professor McGonagall einer hämisch grinsenden Hermione Granger Punkte abzog, bekam er kaum mit. Er hörte wie sich sein Tränkelehrer verabschiedete und merkte wie dieser aufstand und zurück in den Keller ging. Doch es war Harry egal. Er versuchte leise schluchzend sein Gesichtchen zu reinigen. Immer wieder hörte er seine Mitschüler wie sie ihn auslachten, sah das peinliche Bild vor sich.

Kaum das Harry merkte wie der Umhang in dem er sich befand abgelegt wurde, da kroch er schon heraus und verschwand blitzschnell unter einem Regal. Er wollte nicht das Snape sah, dass er weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Er wollte nicht die unterdrückte Schadenfreude in dessen Augen sehen. So kroch er ins hinterste Eck und rollte sich hinter einem der Regalbeine ein.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Severus hätte schreien können.

Warum hatte er zum Teufel nicht bemerkt das Granger etwas plante, er war ein Spion, verdammt! Und nun hatte er hier einen wahrscheinlich völlig aufgelösten jungen Mäuserich unter seinem Bücherregal sitzen der sich weigerte herauszukommen.

Nicht das er den Jungen nicht verstehen konnte. Immerhin hatte ihn einer seiner besten Freunde vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht. Wenn der Junge eines nicht brauchen konnte dann das. Severus selbst hatte ihn während dem Abendessen heimlich beobachtet, hatte den inneren Kampf förmlich gesehen. Der Junge hatte sich so oft vergewissert das niemand ihn beobachtete. Und dann passierte so etwas.

Diese Unsicherheit passte nicht zu dem Bild das er sich von Potter gemacht hatte. Wenn es nach diesem Bild ginge sollte der Junge versuchen alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, nicht sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Er sollte darüber lachen können in dieser Situation gezeigt zu werden, und nicht sich panisch verstecken. Severus ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände sinken. Konnte es sein das Potter gar nicht so war wie er dachte? Der Gedanke behagte dem Mann nicht. Denn das würde bedeuten das er den Jungen ungerecht behandelt hatte, das er sich, Merlin bewahre, entschuldigen musste.

Severus warf einen Blick auf sein Bücherregal. Konnte es sein das er den Jungen all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt hatte? Er rief sich die Bilder aus den Okklumentikstunden ins Gedächtnis. Die Erinnerungen Potters waren nicht angenehm gewesen, allerdings hatte er sich auch hauptsächlich auf negative Ereignisse konzentriert um den Jungen an zu treiben.

Die Erinnerungen hatten ihm eine Familie gezeigt die den Jungen verachtete, ihn vernachlässigte. Etwas was Severus bisher noch gar nicht aufgefallen war. Zu sehr war er überzeugt das Potter genauso war wie sein Vater. Aber nun viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Der Junge war nicht frech oder ungehorsam weil er sich für etwas besseres hielt. Er gefährdete sich und andere nicht aus egoistischer Selbstüberschätzung. Nein. Harry Potter versuchte nur, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, ein Kind zu sein. Ein Kind, das er bei seinen Verwandten nie sein durfte. Und er, Severus, hatte ihn dafür genauso bestraft wie die Muggel die den Jungen großgezogen hatten.

Severus seufzte.

Da hatte er ja was schönes angerichtet. Viele seiner Slytherins wurden von ihren Familien vernachlässigt und misshandelt, es hätte ihm auffallen müssen! Stattdessen haute er immer schön weiter drauf...

Aber damit war jetzt Schluss.

Er hatte gesehen wie sehr es Po... Harry genossen hatte mit seinen Spielsachen zu spielen und seine neuen Fähigkeiten und Körperteile zu erproben. Sogar die „Mäuseschrift" hatte er fleisig geübt, als er dem Jungen das aufgetragen hatte. Diese Verwandlung war wohl die letzte Chance, die der Junge auf etwas „Kind sein" hatte. Und diese sollte er auch bekommen. Auch wenn das bedeutete das Severus sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber völlig überdenken musste.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry wusste nicht wie lang er nun schon unter dem Regal hockte. Inzwischen waren seine Tränen einem leisen Schluchzen gewichen, das seinen Körper nur so schüttelte. Wie gerne hätte er sich jetzt in seinem Mäusekissen zusammen gerollt und die Welt um sich herum vergessen. Doch er war im Wohnzimmer und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer war verschlossen. Und Snape war noch immer im Raum, das spührte er. Keine Chance also sich leise zu seinem Bett zu schleichen. Harry rollte sich wieder zusammen und schloss die Augen. Er würde nicht aus seinem Versteck kommen.

Doch diese Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Plötzlich, so unerwartet das er nicht einmal daran dachte davon zu laufen griff eine Hand in sein Versteck und umfasste ihn vorsichtig. Dann wurden er unter dem Regal hervorgeholt. Harry öffnete seine Augen und fand sich auf der Hand seines Zaubertränkelehrers wieder. Dieser sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Blick an.

„Was halten sie davon wenn ich ihnen ein Bad einlasse, Harry? Das ist, denke ich, angenehmer als ein Reinigungszauber oder wenn sie sich selbst putzten." Die Stimme des Mannes war sanft und Harry war überrascht das er mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen wurde. Er nickte leicht und senkte den Blick. Doch im nächsten Moment erstarrte er.

Er spürte wie ihm Snape sanft mit der Fingerspitze über seinen Kopf streichelte, als wollte der Mann ihn trösten. Grüne Augen trafen schwarze, die, wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte, ihn fast freundlich, auf jeden Fall mit Mitgefühl anschauten. „Machen sie sich nichts aus dem was heute Abend passiert ist. Ms. Granger wird sich mit Sicherheit einiges anhören dürfen von den restlichen Gryffindors. Wenn nicht wegen dieser Geschmacklosigkeit, dann wegen den 50 Punkten die Minerva ihr deshalb abgezogen hat." tröstete der Mann. Harry fühlte sich irgendwie besser. „Im übrigen" fuhr Snape fort. „habe ich gesehen das ein gewisser Blondschopf nicht gelacht hat..."

TBC


	4. Badefreuden und Überraschungen

Disclaimer: wie immer nicht meins.

InaBauer, mimaja, Leni4888, Lorrinde, SnapesYukuai: Vielen Danke für eure Reviews. Ich denk ein Pairing wird in diesem Kapitel klar, wenns auch überraschend sein dürfte... lol

Badefreuden und Überraschungen

Harry saß auf der Seifenablage des Waschbeckens und beobachtete wie Snape ca. 3 cm warmes Wasser darin einlaufen ließ. Der Mann prüfte immer wieder die Temperatur, wie Harry gerührt feststellte. Sein Onkel und Tante hatten das nie getan. Schließlich stellte sein Lehrer den Wasserstrahl ab und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Harry kletterte hinab auf den Beckenrand und ließ sich mit einem leisen Platsch ins Wasser rutschen. Sich erst einmal an das Gefühl seines nassen Fells gewöhnend paddelte er im Waschbecken umher. Nach einer Weile wurde er mutiger, drehte und wendete sich, tauchte letztlich sogar sein Köpfchen unter Wasser. Als er sich sicher war, wirklich komplett nass zu sein blickte er zu seinem Lehrer empor.

Snape hatte sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschworen und sich neben das Waschbecken gesetzt. So konnte er sicherstellen das sich der Gryffindor nicht ertränkte. Es war eine Freude Harry zu zusehen. Der Mäuserich schien seinen Spaß daran zu haben im Wasser zu plantschen und Snape musste sich einige Male ein Lächeln verkneifen. Aber nun, da der Junge völlig durchnässt war konnte man sehen wie dünn Harry war. Ein Schatten flog über sein Gesicht. Das würde er ändern.

Grüne Augen trafen schwarze und ein leises, fragendes Piepsen ließ Snape nach dem Shampoo greifen und einen kleinen Tropfen auf den schwarz befellten Rücken tropfen. Dann schäumten der Tränkelehrer seinen Schüler mit der Fingerspitze vorsichtig ein. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war Harry von einem Schaumberg eingehüllt. „Sie sehen aus wie ein Miniaturschaf, Harry." schmunzelte der Mann. Harry schnaubte leise, sein Amüsement verdeckend und ließ sich seitlich ins Wasser fallen, effizient den Schaum abwaschend.

Nach fast zehn Minuten im warmen Nass reichte es Harry schließlich. Ein Gähnen entwich ihm und kurz darauf fand er sich in ein kleines Handtuch gehüllt auf Snapes Bett sitzend wieder. Der Mann war gerade dabei ihn trocken zu reiben, was sich aber trotz aller Vorsicht an fühlte als würde man ihn durch schütteln. Aber das konnte an seiner Müdigkeit auch nichts ändern...

Snape erschrak fürchterlich als Harry plötzlich zur Seite kippte und still liegen blieb. Ein Zauber zeigte ihm aber schnell das der Mäuserich nur eingeschlafen war. Mit einem seufzen legte er das Handtuch beiseite und machte sich daran den Gryffindor via Zauberspruch trocken zu föhnen.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry wurde von einem plätschernden Geräusch geweckt. Sein erster Gedanke war das seine Schlafsaal genossen wieder einmal die Tür zum Bad nicht geschlossen hatten. Dann viel ihm aber auf das sein Bett wesentlich weicher war als sonst, und warum hatte er eigentlich einen Pelzmantel an?

Nur langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangen Tag zu ihm zurück... mit der Wucht eines ihn überrollenden Zuges.

Harry-Maus seufzte. Dann war es also doch kein Traum. Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Das Bett seines Lehrers war leer, was das Wasserrauschen erklärte. Soviel zu dem Gerücht das sich Snape also nie duschte...

Harry machte sich an seine eigene Morgentoilette. Nach einem kurzen Besuch in seiner Holzkiste platzierte er sich vor seinem Spiegel und machte sich daran sein Fell in Ordnung zu bringen. Nach dem gestrigen Bad waren die Haare wesentlich leichter zu bändigen als er er sonst gewohnt war. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden was Snape für ein Shampoo benutzte.

Eben dieser betrat soeben das Schlafzimmer. Bereits in schwarze Hosen und Hemd gehüllt, allerdings ohne seine Roben. Doch Harrys blick war auf etwas anderes gerichtet. Sein Mäulchen in völligem Erstaunen aufgeklappt. Die sonst so fettigen Haare waren gewichen. Stattdessen vielen seidig-schwarze Wellen dem Mann bis zu den Schultern. Ohne Roben konnte man auch deutlich sehen das der Mann durchtrainiert war, eigentlich verständlich als Spion.

Aber verdammt! Snape sah gut aus!

Und dann war es vorbei. Snape griff in seinen Nachtschrank, holte eine Phiole heraus, verteilte die Flüssigkeit darin auf seinem Haar. Dann holte er eine Robe aus dem Schrank und warf sich den schweren Stoff über.

Vor Harry stand Professor Snape, in seiner gesamten Hässlichkeit.

Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Wie konnten diese zwei Dinge den Mann nur so verändern! Sogar das Gesicht schien um einiges bedrohlicher und unfreundlicher zu sein. Harry schüttelte sein Köpfchen. Mit inzwischen geübten Schritten huschte er von seinem Schrank hinunter und, dank Treppe, auf den Nachtschrank Snapes hinauf. Dort nahm er die Phiole, die der Mann dort abgelegt hatte unter die Lupe.

_Anti-Entflammungstrank_

Harry schnaubte. DAS war alles?

„Was empört sie denn so, Harry?" kam Snapes Stimme von oben. Harry, ohne groß nach zu denken, deutete mit seiner Schwanzspitze auf die Phiole, Snapes Haare und dessen Roben. Dann schüttelte er sich. Der Mann schien ihn verstanden zu haben. Mit einem leichten Grinsen setzte sich sein Lehrer auf sein Bett. „Im Gegensatz zu euch Schülern bin ich nicht nur zweimal die Woche Zaubertränken ausgesetzt, sondern täglich. Und ich habe in fast jeder Klasse Unfähige wie Mr. Longbottom. Außerdem bin ich für Bestückung des Krankenflügels verantwortlich. Wie oft glauben sie wäre ich schon in Flammen aufgegangen ohne den Trank und spezielle Roben?"

Harry musste ihm recht geben, wenn auch nur widerwillig. Neville für sich allein war schon eine Katastrophe und das in jeder Klasse...

Das änderte aber nichts daran das er gerne die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler sehen würde wenn Snape mal die große Halle so betreten würde wie Harry ihn heute zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das „schrieb" er ihm auch via Schwanzspitze. Die Augenbrauen seines Lehrers verschwanden in unerreichte Höhen. „Harry, sie verblüffen mich. Ihre Klassenkameraden solch einen Schock verpassen zu wollen ist ja schon fast Slytherin." 'Bin ja auch ein Slytherin.' schrieb er und machte sich dann auf ins Wohnzimmer.

o o o o o o o o o o o o

Das Frühstück wurde in Snapes Appartement eingenommen. Wofür Harry sehr dankbar war. Nur von belustigten schwarzen Augen beobachtet versuchte er sich sogar an dem Salatblatt das zusammen mit getrockneten Bananenscheiben und Körnern erschienen war.

Danach ging auf der Schulter seines Lehrers zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Harry war ganz aufgeregt. Das wäre mal eine ganz andere Perspektive.

Die erste Stunde des Tages war eine Mischung aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff Zweitklässlern. Und zum ersten Mal wurde Harry bewusst das sich einige Schüler wirklich dämlich anstellten und Snapes bissige Kommentare teil durchaus gerechtfertigt waren. Was ihm an diesem Tag aber noch auffiel erstaunte ihn aber fast mehr als das Bild morgens.

Es war in der ersten Stunde nach dem Mittagessen, Siebtklässler Slytherin-Gryffindor. Seine Klasse... Harry hatte es sich auf seinem Kissen, das Snape auf seinem Schreibtisch platziert hatte, bequem gemacht und beobachtete den Mann wie er seine Runden durchs Klassenzimmer machte. Dann passierte es. Einer der Slytherins war gerade kurz davor ein Molchauge in den Trank von Seamus zu werfen als Snape ihn, ohne das der Rest der Klasse es mitbekam, mit irgendeinem Zauber auf sich aufmerksam machte und dem Jungen einen strengen Blick zuwarf. Dieser, Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an seinen Namen erinnern, zog den Kopf ein und machte an seinem eigenen Trank weiter.

Nach diesem Ereignis ließ Harry seinen Lehrer nicht mehr aus den Augen. Und tatsächlich stellte er fest das Snape nicht nur den Slytherins durchaus auf die Füße stieg wenn sie Mist machten, nein, er bemerkte auch das der Mann Schülern immer wieder unauffällig half. Hier eine Flamme gedrosselt, da die Zutaten in die richtige Reihenfolge schweben lassen... Das alles ohne das es ein Schüler bemerkte. Und das bei allen Schülern, egal welches Haus.

Er hatte seinen Lehrer wohl mehr als einmal unterschätzt.

Nach der Stunde verschwanden seine 'Freunde' ohne ihm auch nur einen Blick zu zuwerfen. Wie Harry traurig feststellte. Dafür blieb Malfoy zurück und trat nachdem sich die Tür hinter Hermione geschlossen hatte ans Lehrerpult. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Draco?" Snape sah von seinen Unterlagen auf die er gerade in eine der vielen Schubladen verstaute. Der Blondschopf schien unnatürlich nervös.

„Mein Vater hat mir dieses Paket für sie geschickt. Ich soll es ihnen möglichst schnell geben hat er geschrieben, aber sie waren weder beim Frühstück, noch beim Mittagessen." Damit zog er ein kleines, sichtbar liebevoll verpacktes Paket aus seiner Schultasche und verschwand nach einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung Harry aus dem Raum.

Das strahlende Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Lehrers war der letzte Schock an diesem Tag.

tbc


	5. Begegnungen

Begegnungen

Harry hatte seinen Tränkemeister noch nie so... ja anders konnte man es nicht nennen, fröhlich gesehen. Nachdem der Mann sein Päckchen geöffnet hatte, Harry hatte nicht erkennen können was genau sich darin befand, nur das es sich um einige Pergamentrollen handelte, war das zarte Lächeln nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht gewichen. Doch jegliche Fragen, ob in Blick oder Schwanzschrift hatte der Mann ignoriert.

Letztlich hatte Harry beschlossen das ihn die Sache nicht wirklich was anging, was seine Neugierde aber nicht im geringsten dämpfte. Aber es würde ihm sicher nicht gut tun wenn er in seiner jetzigen Form Snape nach spionierte.

Nach dem Abendessen, ebenfalls wieder in den Privaträumen von Snape eingenommen, hatte sich der Mann in sein Labor verzogen, die Phiolen mit dem Trank, der Harry in seine jetzige Lage gebracht hatte, in seiner Hand. Zuvor hatte er den jungen Gryffindor noch auf seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und ihm einen mächtigen Wälzer mit dem Titel „Zaubertränke und was dahinter steckt" vor die Nase gelegt. Das Buch war so dick wie Harry hoch war. Ein Zauber würde für ihn die Seiten umblättern wenn er vom Buch herab sprang, denn genau so musste er wohl oder übel lesen, auf dem Buch sitzend.

Doch anstatt sich wie erwartet zu Tode zu langweilen, wie Harry befürchtet hatte, war das Buch sehr interessant. Auch wenn er sich in Zaubertränke gebessert hatte, so hatte er oft nicht verstanden warum etwas so wirkte wie es eben wirkte. Dieses Buch beschrieb nicht nur die Zutaten der einzelnen Tränke genau, es erklärte auch warum man nach den Alraunenwurzeln drei mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren musste und nicht anders.

Als der Tränkemeister sein Labor nach fast fünf Stunden Ergebnisloser Arbeit wieder verließ hatte er nicht erwartet das die kleine schwarze Maus noch wach war. So war er ziemlich überrascht Harry-Maus völlig vertieft auf seinem alten Lehrbuch sitzend vor zu finden. Er hatte den Jungen eigentlich nur müde machen wollen und trockenen Lehrstoff als ideal dafür empfunden. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wissen würde, würde ich meinen das sie ein kleiner Ravenclaw sind, Harry" Warf er seinem Schüler zu. Dieser sah überrascht auf bevor er anfing zu schreiben. „Ich sagte doch ich bin Slytherin." Der Mann stutzte. „Das haben sie schon einmal gesagt, wie kommen sie auf die Idee?"

Harry zögerte. Er dachte alle Lehrer wussten die Häusereinteilung der einzelnen Schüler Bescheid. Doch nun kam er wohl oder übel nicht um eine Erklärung herum. Und eine möglichst kurze, sein Schwanz tat ihm langsam weh.

„Hut wollte mich in Slytherin, ich nicht." schrieb er und schüttelte dann demonstrativ sein neues Körperanhängsel aus. Severus seufzte. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Wir hätten die ganze Zeit den Quiddichpokal gewinnen können?" Auf Harrys pikierten Blick hin hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Sehen sie mich nicht so an, ich warte seid Jahren darauf das mein Haus diesen mal wieder in den Händen hält." Damit hob er Harry sanft hoch und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Als er den Mäuserich auf dessen Tisch absetzte meinte er noch beiläufig „und ich denke das sie hervorragend in mein Haus gepasst hätten."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen recht schnell. Harry nahm weiterhin auf dem Lehrerpult sitzend am Unterricht teil, was Teils ziemlich aufregend werden konnte wenn ein Trank wirklich in die Luft flog. Einmal flog etwas was verdächtig nach einem Froschauge aussah haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Er hatte sich daraufhin sicherheitshalber in einer offen stehenden Schublade versteckt was sich als seeeehr informativ herausstellte. Denn neben dem ein oder anderen konfiszierten Gegenständen fand sich an diesem Freitag noch etwas ganz anderes.

Dort, auf eindeutig teurem Pergament, war etwas geschrieben. Die Handschrift gehörte mit Sicherheit keinem Schüler und Harry war sich sicher das dies der Inhalt des Pakets war das Draco dem Professor übergeben hatte. Nun konnte er seine Neugierde nicht mehr unterdrücken, vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Schriftstück und fing an zu lesen.

_Lieber Severus,_

_Ich denke dieser Brief kommt für dich sehr unerwartet, doch ich hoffe nicht unerwünscht. Anbei wirst du die Kopien meiner Scheidungsunterlagen finden. In einigen Tagen ist meine Ehe nur noch eine schlechte Erinnerung._

_18 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit, doch ein kleiner Teil von mir hofft das du diesen Moment genau so herbeigesehnt hast wie ich. _

_Mein Sohn weiß inzwischen was zwischen uns beiden war, und hoffentlich wieder sein wird. Er ist reifer als ich ihm zu gestanden hätte. Ich denke er hat so etwas sogar geahnt, überrascht schien er jedenfalls nicht._

_Ich werde ihn am Samstag in Hogwarts besuchen und würde mich freuen wenn wir uns abends in deinem Quartier auf ein Glas Wein treffen könnten._

_In ewiger Verbundenheit_

„Harry? Wo sind sie?" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von außerhalb der Schublade und Harry fluchte. Gerade wo es interessant wurde! Behände kletterte er auf den Schreibtisch zurück und piepste als der Schwarzhaarige ihn nicht sofort bemerkte. Dieser atmete auf als er den Mäuserich sah, was Harry nicht verborgen blieb. Sorgte sich der Mann etwa um ihn?

„Wo waren sie? Ich dachte schon einer dieser Intelligenzbestien hätte sie erwischt." Der Mann schien wirklich gestresst zu sein, stellte Harry zu seiner Erheiterung fest. Mit der Schwanzspitze deutete er auf des Froschauge, das noch immer auf dem Pult lag und machte dann einen Spurt in die Schublade. Snape schien ihn zu verstehen, denn ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge. „Da kann ich sie verstehen, Harry. Wenn Augen, so groß wie meine Faust auf mich zu fliegen würden würde ich auch die Flucht ergreifen." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes befand sich das Klassenzimmer wieder in einwandfreiem Zustand. „Was halten sie davon wenn wir einen Spaziergang um das Schloss machen? Meine Korrekturarbeiten können auch noch bis Sonntag warten."

Harry sah den Mann skeptisch an. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht den Eindruck gehabt das Snape jemand war der Arbeit auf schob. Aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Mit einigen Sprüngen war er an der Tischkante und sprang von da aus bequem in die Robentasche seines Lehrers. Dieser schüttelte nur leicht Lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Unter einem Baum am Rande des Sees ließ er sich schließlich nieder und Harry spitzelte vorsichtig aus dem dunklen Stoff heraus. Es war das erste Mal das er in dieser Form das Schloss verließ. „Bleiben sie in meiner Nähe. Hier ist es nicht ungefährlich für sie." wurde er noch gewarnt bevor er sich staunend auf Erkundungstour machte. Allein die Grashalme waren ein Erlebnis für sich. Für Harry schienen sie so groß wie Wolkenkratzer. Er kam an einem Gänseblümchen vorbei das ohne weiteres drei Mal so groß war wie er. Völlig vertieft schlüpfte er auf allen vieren durch das Grün. Mit der Zeit völlig vergessend wo er war.

Sein Fehler wurde ihm in dem Moment bewusst als er die alarmierte Stimme Snapes nach sich rufen hörte. Allein das der Mann alarmiert klang machte Harry schon Angst. Mit lautem Piepsen versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen denn sehen konnte er seinen Professor durch das dichte Gras nicht. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell. Ein Schatten stürzte sich auf ihn, scharfe Krallen hielten seine Hinterbeinchen fest und als Harry nach oben sah blieb ihm vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen. „Hedwig! Stopp ich bin es Harry! Du darfst mich nicht fressen!" piepste er ängstlich und kniff die Augen zusammen. Gleichzeitig kam ihm der irrsinnige Gedanke das er wohl der erste Hogwartsschüler sein würde der von seiner eigenen Eule gefressen worden war. Aber es passierte nichts. Vorsichtig öffnete er erst ein dann das andere Auge.

Hedwig saß noch immer über ihm, den Kopf leicht schräg, einen verwirrten Ausdruck in den gelben Augen. Dann schuhute sie. Oder zumindest hätte sie das tun sollen. Für Harry hörte sich das aber völlig anders an. #Meister Harry?# Der Kopf samt, für Harrys Geschmack, viel zu scharfem Schnabel kam ganz nah an ihn heran. „Ja ich bins! Ich bin durch einen Trank zur Maus geworden. Bitte! Du darfst mich nicht fressen." versuchte er zu erklären. Hoffentlich kam Snape bald! #Du riechst nach Meister Harry. Und deine Augen sind auch die selben." schuhute seine gefiederte Freundin ruhig und plötzlich waren seine Beinchen frei. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. „Du verstehst mich! Das ist ja toll! Hedwig kannst du mich zu Professor Snape bringen? Er muss hier irgendwo nach mir suchen." Die Schneeeule schien amüsiert. #Du bist gut so Meister Harry. Es ist schön mit dir reden zu können.# Vorsichtig streckte sie den rechten Flügel zu Boden. #Steig auf ich bring dich zu dem Dunklen.#

Harry atmete auf. Mit noch immer aufgeregt klopfendem Herzchen kletterte er auf den Rücken seiner Eule und hielt sich so gut es ging mit seinen Pfoten in deren Gefieder fest. Und schon ging es auf in die Lüfte. Binnen Sekunden waren sie mehrere Meter über dem Boden. Harry wurde bewusst wie weit er sich von Snape entfernt hatte. Der Mann suchte gut zwanzig Meter weiter ein Gebüsch nach ihm ab. Hedwig kreischte einmal und der Mann sah auf.

_Aus Severus Sicht_

Verwundert blickte er auf den Vogel der da auf ihn zu geflogen kam. Die Schneeeule landete sanft auf seinem ausgestrecktem Arm und sah ihn auffordernd an. Dafür hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit! Dem Jungen konnte wer weiß was passiert sein! Vielleicht wurde er genau in diesem Moment von einer Katze gefressen! Oder... Sein Blick wandte sich mit neuem Interesse der Schneeeule zu. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen suchte er Schnabel und Fänge des Greifvogels nach schwarzen Fellbüscheln ab. Jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht als er tatsächlich einige schwarze Haare an einer Kralle entdeckte. Plötzlich hörte er ein Piepsen.

Und dann sah er ihn. Ein schwarzer Fleck im weißen Gefieder. Grüne Augen die ihn ansahen und ein erfreutes Piepen als er ihm seine Hand hin hielt. Die Eule erhob sich sobald ihr Passagier sie verlassen hatte in die Lüfte und Snape konnte nur geschockt auf seinen Schützling schauen.

Severus Sicht Ende

„Komm mich doch in der Schule besuchen. Es ist ab und zu so langweilig" rief Harry seiner Freundin noch hinterher bevor er seinen Blick zu seinem Lehrer wandte. So groß die Freude darüber war wieder in Sicherheit zu sein, so groß war nun auch die Angst vor der Standpauke. Doch der Mann sah nicht wütend aus. Eigentlich schien der Mann eher völlig fassungslos als er zwischen der weg fliegenden Hedwig und Harry hin und her blickte. Schließlich seufzte er. „Das müssen sie mir erklären. Und zwar GENAU. Aber erst gehen wir rein, nicht das sie mir noch einmal abhanden kommen. Dieser Schreck hat mich einige Jahre meines Lebens gekostet."

Harry rollte sich in der Hand zusammen und ließ sich ins Schloss tragen. Auf der Hälfte des Weges war er bereits eingeschlafen.


	6. Farbenspiel

Farbenspiel

Völlig vertieft putzte sich ein kleiner schwarzer Mäuserich sein Fell. An sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Wenn besagter Mäuserich aber im Appartement eines Tränkemeisters wohnte und in diesem tun und lassen konnte was er wollte war das wohl etwas anderes. Normalerweise gab es in Severus Snapes Quartiere Mäuse nur als unschuldige Opfer seiner neuentwickelten Tränke.

Besagter Mäuserich wusste zwar von dieser Tatsache, ließ sich aber nicht im Geringsten von dem traurigen Schicksal seiner Artgenossen stören. IHM würde der Tränkemeister immerhin nichts tun...

"POTTER!"

Oder vielleicht doch. Harry, besagter Mäuserich, warf seinem Spiegelbild noch einen prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte. Sein Lehrer war bereits den ganzen Morgen in einer sehr, wie sollte er sagen... explosiven Stimmung. Wenn es sich nicht um Severus Snape gehandelt hätte würde er sogar wagen zu behaupten das der Mann nervös war- immerhin hatte er heute wohl eine Verabredung mit irgendeiner Frau. Harry grübelte schon seit er wach war welcher arme Schüler wohl die Freude haben würde Snape als Stiefvater zu bekommen.

Er war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen eine Waise zu sein. Obwohl... das Gesicht des Professors, wenn er ihn Papi nannte wäre bestimmt lustig...

Mit einem Mäusekichern erklomm Harry die Wendeltreppe und machte es sich auf dem Esstisch bequem. Er wusste nicht einmal was er nun schon wieder verbrochen hatte. Die Standpauke am Abend zuvor war ihm noch sehr gut in Erinnerung. So schnell würde er wohl kein Tageslicht mehr sehen, auf jedenfall nicht dort wo ihn irgendetwas fressen konnte.

"Potter."

Ah da war ja noch was. Mit großen, grünen Augen sah Harry zu seinem Lehrer empor, wackelte mit den Öhrchen, umfasste seine Schwanzspitze mit den Vorderpfoten und versuchte allgemein einfach nur unschuldig auszusehen. Immerhin war der Mann in den letzten Tagen durchaus nett zu ihm gewesen, vielleicht funktionierte der "Ich bin eine süße kleine Maus Blick" ja. Eine schmale, hochgezogene Augenbraue zerstörte jedoch recht schnell seine Hoffnungen. "Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes dass sie das retten kann?" Nun wanderte auch die zweite Augenbraue in die Höhe, während Harrys Stimmung sank. Das Schlimme war das er sich nicht einmal bewusst war etwas getan zu haben...

"Sie werden den heutigen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum meiner Slytherins verbringen. Draco hat sich bereit erklärt auf sie aufzupassen." Snape hatte recht. Bei diesen Aussichten gab es wohl keine Rettung mehr für ihn. "Er wird mit ihnen wenigstens einen Teil des Unterrichtsstoffes der anderen Fächer durch arbeiten. Außer natürlich sie möchten noch ein Jahr länger einer meiner Schüler sein..." Harrys Entsetzen musste gut sichtbar gewesen sein, wenn man den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Lehrers in Betracht zog als er sich umdrehte und in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Harry nichts sehnlicher als eine der Versuchsmäuse zu sein.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Nachdem er seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen konnte, hatte Harry beschlossen mit der ihm verbliebenen Zeit noch etwas anzufangen. Er hatte in Betracht gezogen seinen letzten Willen zu verfassen, aber seine Schreibkünste in dieser Form waren eher beschränkt, also hatte er es sich wieder auf dem alten Zaubertränkebuch bequem gemacht und las.

Er war so vertieft in die Zubereitung eines Animagustrankes dass er fast vom Buch fiel als es klopfte. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr zeigte dass es vier Uhr Nachmittag war. Ein weiteres Klopfen. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Snape schritt an ihm vorbei zu Tür. Auch wenn Harry ihn bereits ohne Lehrerroben und Antientflammungstrank in den Haaren gesehen hatte erstaunte es in erneut wie sehr diese beiden Dinge den Mann veränderten. Und hatte er da nicht ein Aftershave gerochen?

"Guten Abend Draco. Bitte sorg dafür das er noch in einem Stück ist wenn du ihn wieder bringst." hörte er seinen Lehrer sagen als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. 'Wie fürsorglich...' Neben dem Professor angekommen piepste er dem Mann noch ein "Geh ran, Casanova!" zu, wohl wissend das der Mann ihn nicht verstand, bevor er auf die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand seines Rivalen kletterte. Dieser hatte doch tatsächlich die Frechheit ihn an zu grinsen. "Ich gebe mein Bestes, Professor. Ich bringe ihnen seine Überreste um neun zurück. Einen schönen Nachmittag." Harry hätte ihn am liebsten gebissen, doch dieser Gedanke verschwand schlagartig als sich Draco samt ihm umdrehte. "Dir auch Vater." Damit ging er den Gang entlang zum Eingang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes.

Aber auch davon bekam Harry nichts mit. Sein Blick war noch immer auf die beiden Männer gerichtet die vor Snapes Tür standen. Als sie schließlich um ein Eck bogen begann es in Harrys Kopf wieder zu arbeiten. Und dann hörte er es. Eine Stimme die ihm nach dem Krieg mehr als bekannt war und nun doch völlig fremd war.

"Severus."

Er hatte Lucius Malfoy, Todesser und Spion für ihre Seite, noch nie etwas so zärtlich sagen gehört.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

"Potter."

Es schien bei Slyterins allgemein üblich zu sein ihr gegenüber so auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Scheinbar gelangweilt wandte sich Harry, Mäuserich extraodinär, zu dem Übel des Nachmittags um. "Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst das Geschichte der Zauberei nicht unbedingt das spannendste Fach ist, aber könntest du wenigstens so tun als ob du zuhören würdest?" Besagtes Übel, namentlich Draco, sah ihn genervt an. Harry schnaubte. Es war ja nicht so als ob Binns dieses Jahr etwas anderes unterrichten würde als die Jahre zuvor. Also tat er das was er auch in Binns Unterricht tun würde. Er rollte sich ein und machte sich bereit für ein kleines Nickerchen. Das ihn Malfoy junior mit seinen Blicken aufspießte war ihm dabei ziemlich egal.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Das war Harrys erster Gedanke als er aufwachte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen, eigentlich hatte er nur Draco ärgern wollen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er spürte Magie an sich. Misstrauisch beäugte er den Blondschopf neben sich und danach sich selbst, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Er war wohl einfach nur paranoid. Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte begab er sich von der schwarzen Ledermappe, auf der er gelegen hatte hinunter auf den weißen Schreibtisch.

Da geschah es.

Harry beobachtete entsetzt wie seine Vorderpfoten die Farbe wechselten. Der Teil seines Körpers der über dem Tisch stand war weiß! Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte er sich auf eine aufgeschlagene Buchseite und besah sich dann sein Fell. Und tatsächlich färbte er sich in das helle beige des Pergaments und kleine Buchstaben verteilten sich über seinen Körper. Diese Ratte von Malfoy hatte ihn mit einem Camelionzauber belegt! Prüfend stellte sich Harry auf die verschiedenen Muster die er auf dem Schreibtisch finden konnte, doch sehr zu seinem Ärgernis nahm er tatsächlich jedes Mal die Farbe seines Untergrunds an.

"Das wirst du mir büßen." piepste er wütend. Malfoy würdigte ihn keines Blickes, jedoch stahl sich ein Grinsen auf dessen Lippen, das ihn eindeutig schuldig sprach. "Na Potter was hältst du von ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Zaubersprüche? Immerhin dürftest du ja nun ausgeruht sein." säuselte er. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fing er an aus ihrem Lehrbuch vor zu lesen. Harry beschloss ihm ausnahmsweise zu zuhören, vielleicht war ja ein Spruch dabei den er dem Blondschopf auf den Hals hetzen konnte um sich zu rächen.

Um kurz vor neun schlug Draco dann das Buch zu und erhob sich. "Es wird Zeit das ich dich abliefere. Hoffendlich hat sich mein Vater inzwischen verflüchtigt, sonst könnte es peinlich werden..." Irrte er sich oder schien der Slytherin tatsächlich etwas nervös zu sein? Ohne sonderlich auf seine Krallen zu achten kletterte Harry auf die ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand. Das kleine Monster sollte ruhig seinen Unmut spüren. Immerhin musste er jetzt 22 Stunden mit farbwechselnden Fell aushalten, der Carmelion-Zauber hielt für genau einen Tag, das hatten sie im sechsten Jahr gelernt.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem momentanen Quartier stellte sich dann die Neugierde ein. Was würde sie wohl an Snapes Tür erwarten? Draco klopfte. Und als sich die Tür öffnete... zerfielen alle pubertären Fantasien Harrys zu staub. Der Mann sah aus wie immer und schien auch allein zu sein. Ohne Harrys eigenwillige Fellfarbe zu kommentieren nahm er den Mäuserich auf seine Hand und schickte seinen Schüler ins Bett.

Erst als sich die Tür schloss, schlich sich ein Schmunzeln in Snapes Gesicht. "Also Harry, was haben sie getan um diese Strafe zu verdienen?" Harry schnaubte. So angenehm es war das der Mann seine nette Seite wieder gefunden hatte, konnte er doch auf den Spott verzichten. '_Eingeschlafen' _schrieb er in die Luft und sein Gastgeber schnaubte amüsiert. "Ich gebe ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat, Harry. Ignorieren sie nie einen Malfoy, die Armen sind in diesem Punkt sehr empfindlich." Harry stutzte. Das hörte sich an als würde da jemand aus Erfahrung sprechen. Sein fragender Blick wurde nur mit einem weiteren Schmunzeln entgegnet.

"Müde? Kommen sie, ich bin gespannt wie ihnen das Muster ihres Kissens steht." meinte der Mann als er ihn ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Und Harry war sich sicher: Ein Dasein als Versuchsmaus konnte auch nicht schlimmer sein als zwei verrückte Slytherins.

Tbc

Lang hats gedauert, ich hoffe es gefällt!

Lg SS


End file.
